Midorima's cute
by ricefoxy13
Summary: Midorima's a cute virgin. He finds Takao and Kise doing something. omg i suck at summaries.


disclaimer: i don't own Kuroko no basket...휴n휴

pairing: Kise x Midorima/ Takao x Midorima / a little Kise x Takao

Midorima's lucky item today was a bow. The problem was he didn't know how to use it, so asked his mom for help. "Shin-chan why do you need this?"

" Ah. Mother it's my lucky item today." He said with a sweet smile.

"Okay I'm finish." She gave him the have mirror and he saw howcute he was. Automatically he cover his face and blushed. " Oh my. Shin-chan you almost looked like me in my younger days." She joked.

"Thanks mom I'm heading out now" he was going to go play basketball with the old gang with Takao. When he got to Takao's house he already left. it was unusual for him to leave early, so Midorima Tran to the basketball courts. To see his friend giving his old teammate a blowjob. Midorima's face flushed red and he slowly got hard. He felt heat growing on his cock. That was when Kise looked up to see Midorima red and confused. He knew Midorima was a virgin and never masturbated.

They made eye contact and Kise moaned and came in Takao's mouth. "So Midorimachi~ jealous? You must be I'm stealing your cute boyfriend."

"actually...no." He tried to hide his erection. " We were never together..."

"then what does this place means?" Kise kicked Midorima down and grinded his foot against his erection. "You don't know, don't you?" Kise smirked.

" Ahhh ahhh...s..stop. it hurts." Midorima moaned out. Since Kise lives near the basketball court he dragged Takao and Midorima to his house.

"here this is much better." Takao stripped Midorima's pants off. "OMG i thought it'd be bigger than Kagamine's!" Takao nearly exclaimed.

Kise touched the bow on Midorima's hair and it made Midorima shiver. Kise tapped his neck and he twitched, then got to his nipples and nibbled. In the meanwhile Takao sucked his hard dick off. Midorima moaned so sexy anyone would fall in love with that moan. "S..S.Stop you...two." His face got more flustered.

All he could hear was, "Shin-chan is very cute." He heard another, "Midorimachi looks really erotically cute." Then suddenly he felt fingers in him fingering violently. " Shin-chan we won't stop... We just got started." Takao stated he smiled like an yandere*.

"n.no.. You guys can't be serious." He trembled as Kise brought his fingers to his mouth. "Pwease stmofp." tears tab down his cheeks.

"Midorimachi don't cry it'll make feel me like an rapist." Kise giggled as he fingers his ass hard. It just made him cry harder but this time for more. Then he took his fingers out and force his dick in and thrusted.

"Ah! Shin-chan is mine!!!!" He here heard. "Midorimachi belongs to me!!" he then thought to himself what do they want. He lifted himself up and said bravely,"I don't belong to anybody." this got both the teenagers mad and they decided to punish him.

"Nee~ Shin-chan does that feels good." He slapped Midorima's soft girly ass cheeks.He then covered his mouth do no noise would come out, but Kise tied his arms together with a belt."Shin-chan you need to make noise out we won't know how you feel." Takao slapped his butt again there was still no noise do Takao squeezed his buttcheek hard. it made him yelp loud. Takao and Kise really liked teasing him so they continued.

Deserately Midorima said,"please stop that y.yo.you two."

They both smirked and said, "no" living and suckling on Midorima neck, arm, and anywhere you can imagine. Then Kise and Takao suddenly force themselves to double penetrate Midorima. He moaned very loud and he moaned again when Takao pulled his hair. "Oh, I guess you like hair pulling." Kise said as he pulled his hair. As soon as Kise did that he tightened around the both of them and they all came. "That felt good?" Takao asked his cute Shin-chan. He nodded yes.

The phone rang and Kise picked up the phone. 'Oi!!! Where are you three!?' Aomine screamed through the phone. "We got carried away and we're at my house." Kise said trying to be cute. 'You'd said you'd stop doing these things.' he sounded like he was going to cry. " Don't worry baby. I only use the toys and ropes with you." Kise said as his tone from innocent to evil. 'Shut up and get your asses over here!' before he could say butter bye Aomine hung up.


End file.
